One good reason
by Hazeydream
Summary: Just a wee stand-alone fic with John and Liz. Fluff all the way!


**Here's a wee stand-alone story while I try to write Worth It.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, except from this computer.**

**Spoilers: The Siege part 2.**

**Pairings: Do you really need to ask?**

**One good reason**

Colonel John Sheppard zipped up his blue Air Force jacket and could help but grin proudly when he saw the Atlantis patch on his arm. Running his hand though his hair to ensure it remained messy he opened the door and left his quarters.

Stepping off the transporter the pilot took a left turn towards the armoury and thought about his team's mission. It was a simple meet and greet that they hoped would progress into friendship then maybe even an alliance. However, John Sheppard knew that a number of things could go wrong so was still weary of their afternoon off world.

On the way the officer met Ford, Teyla and Dr McKay who was munching on a power bar.

"Sir." Ford greeted in a professional tone and Teyla nodded.

"Lieutenant, Teyla." He replied and then focussed on Rodney with smirk. "McKay. Ready? Or do you have more snacks to be consumed before we leave?"

The scientist scowled and then mumbled, "Ha" He swallowed, "Ha. Running late are we Colonel?"

Sheppard watched the crumbs flying from the man's mouth with amusement and said, "Well, had to fix my hair. You know I always like to look my best."

"Oh and the humour just keeps on coming folks!" Rodney announced sarcastically and more clear having finished eating.

Sheppard rolled his eyes at Teyla and Ford who stifled their laughs.

"Well, we've still got 10 minutes so why don't I meet you in the gate room after I gear up, hmmm?" he asked and watched his flag ship team make their way back down the corridor as they chattered.

Once he had all his gear John gave it all one final check and left the room full of weapons. He had only taken a few steps when he almost bumped into Dr Elizabeth Weir.

"Oh, Dr Weir!" he greeted in a cherry and confused voice. "What are you doing down here? I was on my way-"

"I know. I just…I wanted to talk to you before you left." She explained and John couldn't help but notice the seriousness in her voice.

"Here?" he asked his eyes darting around the corridor to emphasise it. "In the hall?"

Elizabeth gave him a sheepish smile and nodded. "I know this is not our usual place for discussions but…I wanted to discuss something in private and, well, the gate room's kind of busy today."

John smiled in understanding remembering the many repairs, caused during the Wraith attack, being done today and knew that Elizabeth couldn't go anywhere without being pounced on by a scientist. "What's up?"

She hesitated for a second then continued. "I wanted to ask you to be careful on this mission."

John's brow furrowed at her request and he gave her a confused stare. "Okay" he said slowly. "Aren't I always?"

The look on her face said it all and John flung up his hands. "Elizabeth do you really think I need a warning after all this time? As always we will be _very careful. _Don't you trust me?"

Looking deep into his eyes her reply was honest. "You know I do. But I don't just mean when talking with this new race. I meant yourself as well!"

If it was possible Sheppard was even more confused and he let out an irritable sigh. "Myself? Elizabeth I'm always care-"

"No you're not!" she blurted and he stopped to glare at her. "No matter what happens you always seem to get injured."

"What do you want from me?" he asked his good mood rapidly dissolving by the conversation.

She took a deep breath and said in a hushed voice, "I want you to remember that there are many good reasons to return here." With that last statement she turned to walk away.

Thinking over the cryptic message John lunged forward and grabbed her arm. When he did Elizabeth reluctantly faced him her eyes downcast.

"What does that mean?" he asked his voice soft with a hint of bewilderment in it.

Gazing up him the usually calm and collective leader of Atlantis appeared to be unsure and scared. "I meant…sometimes I think that you believe there's not a good reason to come back to Atlantis." She confessed and looked away embarrassed.

John released her arm and frowned. "Why would you think that?"

Elizabeth squirmed under his intense stare. "You almost committed suicide John." When he looked unsure of a response she pushed on. "Are you happy being here?"

The leader of Atlantis might not have realised but to John this sounded like a really stupid question. However, it was clearly bothering her so gave her a smile.

"Of course I am. Granted things have been tough but…" he trailed off and he saw her whole form visibly relax. "I wasn't really that important back on Earth but here, I have a purpose."

Elizabeth smiled back and nodded. It was then that John noticed just how tired the doctor looked and wanted to scold her for staying up so late when the rest of Atlantis was sleeping. But he knew this moment was meant to be about him so ignored the nagging thought.

"Yip. I'm the resident guinea pig! Plus I can put up a pretty good fight with the bad guys!" He joked but he did not see amusement in Weir's face.

"Those weren't the only reasons I was talking about John." Her voice so soft and gentle and John had rarely heard her talk like this. At this precise point in time the colonel couldn't think of what other reasons, other than some of the personnel who had become good friends. The woman in front of him included.

"If you mean-"

He was cut off by Elizabeth suddenly kissing him tenderly on the lips. _My god! Elizabeth is kissing me! _He thought shocked but then kissed her back before she could move away. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his around her waist and to both it felt perfectly natural. After minute they pulled away gasping slightly and John cleared his throat.

"That was um…a very good reason" he stuttered and then gazed into her eyes. She gave him a shy smile and slid her hands down to they were resting against his padded chest.

"Promise me you'll come back safe?"

Elizabeth looked so beautiful right now all John wanted to do was reassure her that he would. But he knew he couldn't.

"You know I can't promise that." He said gently his heart tugging when she looked down sadly. "But I promise I'll try."

She looked back up and then nodded. "Okay." Standing back John had to fight the urge to snatch her up and carry her back to his room. Instead he radioed his team and Ford responded.

"We're all ready to go Sir."

"Understood. I'm on my way." John told him and both he and Elizabeth made their way back to the control room. When they reached the wooden stairs John reached for Elizabeth's hand and squeezed it. The then parted and Elizabeth stood on the balcony where she watched the team go through the gate.

But before John Sheppard went through he glanced up at her with a comforting smile, which she mirrored. Looking away he knew that now there was one good reason to always return to Atlantis.

**The end.**


End file.
